gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Metro Cone 2
Metro Cone 2 is a 2008 American computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by 20th Century Fox. The sixth feature film from Gingo Animation, it is the second installment in the ''Metro Cone'' franchise and is the sequel to the 2005 film Metro Cone, with director Samuel Merritt, producer Geo G., and writer John Landis returning for the film. Taking place a year after the first film, it follows Metro Cone and his friends as they face off against Tarot, the world's infamous human hunter. Seann William Scott, Kristen Schaal, John Goodman, Mila Kunis, Zooey Deschanel, Taraji P. Henson, and Eric Idle reprised their roles for the sequel, along with new cast members including Rip Torn, Katherine Heigl, David Koechner, Michael Clarke Duncan, and Jessica Alba. Metro Cone 2 was released on May 16, 2008, received positive critical reaction, and was a box office success, grossing $514 million worldwide on a $92 million budget. It was followed by Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York on September 23, 2011. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Seann William Scott as Metro Cone **Zachary Gordon as Young Metro *Kristen Schaal as Vera Marshall *John Goodman as Bonk Bear *Mila Kunis as Lucy Cutie *Zooey Deschanel as Wiz Lizard *Rip Torn as Tarot *Katherine Heigl as Garra, Bonk's love interest *David Koechner as Jarry *Michael Clarke Duncan as Raul *Jessica Alba as Linda *Taraji P. Henson as Mindy Cone *Eric Idle as John Cone *Rino Romano as Lloyd *Jonny Solomon as Ralph *Samuel Merritt as Gorilla *Stacy Ferguson as Lady Monkey *Geo G. as Melvin *Kari Wahlgren as a talking manager *John DiMaggio as Joey *Paul Rugg as Jim Additional Voices *Barry Bobison *Jennifer Hale *Jess Harnell *Phil LaMarr *John Landis *Keith Lango *Remi McGill *Samuel Merritt *Tim Miller *Marlon Nowe *Samir Patel *Todd Perry *Dan Rice *David Stinnett *Fred Tatasciore *Jason Taylor *Steven L. Wagner *Dave Wilson ADR Loop Group *Matt Adler *Steve Alterman *Greg Baglia *Maggie Baird *June Christopher *Richard Epcar *Johnny Gidcomb *Jeremy Glazer *Mike Gomez *Luisa Leschin *Susan Leslie *Hope Levy *Scott Menville *Randall Montgomery *Heidi Brook Myers *Paul Pape *Devika Parikh *Courtney Peldon *Justin Shenkarow *Jason Grant Smith *Pepper Sweeney *Dean Wein Production On December 6, 2005, following the successful opening of Metro Cone, Gingo Animation announced a sequel scheduled for a 2008 release. Director Samuel Merritt and producer Geo G. returned for the film. Gingo began working on the sequel in mid 2005 with writer John Landis. By early December 2005, the first draft of the script was completed. In March 2007, Gingo announced that the film went into production. Soundtrack James Dooley, who composed the score for the first film, returned to compose the score for this film. The soundtrack was released on May 6, 2008 by Varèse Sarabande. Release Metro Cone 2 was originally scheduled for release on July 18, 2008, but was moved to May 16, 2008. The film was also released in conventional IMAX theaters along with it's standard release making this the first Gingo film to be released in this format. Home media Metro Cone 2 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 9, 2008. The releases also include the animated short film Metro Outs. Video game Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response Coming soon! Sequels Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2000s Category:2008 Category:Metro Cone Category:Metro Cone 2 Category:Sequel films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Non-Universal films Category:PG-rated films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Gingo films Category:Fantasy films Category:IMAX films